I'm Not Going Anywhere
by houseofanubislover10897
Summary: Olive is having trouble sleeping and she hears Enoch have a nightmare in his room.


**_Author's note: a few of you that read my story 'I'll Never Leave You Behind' asked me to write something like it for Enoch and Olive. It took me a few days but I finally figured out a good one shot I think you'll all like. Please feel free review any of your thoughts or suggestions. :)_**

Olive's POV

' _I just want to sleep'_ I think to myself grumpily. I've been laying on my bed trying to fall asleep for two hours.

' _I wonder if Enoch is awake'_ I wonder. The relationship I have with him is very peculiar even by our standards. Don't get me wrong he's my best friend, but sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have him like Emma has Jake. From the moment I first met him I always knew Enoch was special, and not just because of his peculiarity. ' _It doesn't matter how you feel about him,he doesn't feel the same'_ I try to reason with myself.

I'm startled out of my thoughts when a blood curdling scream occurs in the room next to me. I jump out of bed and race out of my room,not even bothering to put on my gloves. I yank open his door and close it behind me. There thrashing on his bed is Enoch, having a horrible nightmare.

"Olive don't go!" he cries out continuing to thrash.

 _'He's dreaming about me leaving?'_ I think worriedly. I would never leave him alone here, I care about him too much.

"Enoch Enoch wake up it's me" I whisper into his ear while gently shaking him. His eyes open frantically and as soon as he see's me he immediately wraps his arms around me and pulls me onto his bed next to him. He clings to me while frantically muttering things like 'Please don't leave me Olive' and 'Stay with me' over and over into my hair. I warily reach up and run my fingers through his hair, he sighs and slides his head down to my shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere Enoch, I'm staying here with you" I whisper gently.

"Promise me you'll stay with me. I can't lose you Olive. I'm so sorry" he whispers frantically.

"Why are you sorry Enoch" I ask him, I'll promise him anything after he's calmed down.

"All these years I've never appreciated you, I didn't see how lucky I was,I got so used to having you here I never realized" he sobs,ending mid sentence. I wrap my arm around his shoulder while gently warming up my hand and running it down his back. He shivers at the warmth and snuggles closer to me.

"Enoch it's alright I understand. and if anyone's lucky it's me, out of everyone in this house you chose me as your closest friend and I'm so happy. You're never going to lose me, I care about you too much to go away without you" I tell him gently. He sobs again and tightens his hold on me.

"Promise me you'll never leave me" he tries again. I giggle and kiss him on the forehead.

"I promise I'll never leave you" I whisper. He sighs in relief and cuddles up to me.

' _Well this is different'_ I think to myself. This is so unlike the Enoch I know and love, it's not bad just very surprising. Suddenly he moves so I'm laying directly under him. He leans in slightly, looking down at me with his beautiful eyes shining at me.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Something I should have done years ago"he says confidently I try to ask him what he means by that, but he quickly cuts me off by kissing me senseless. I close my eyes and kiss him back, he moans against my lips. We stay like this for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling of being so close to each other and exploring each other. He licks my bottom lip begging for entrance and I happily give it to him. He explores my mouth for a few seconds before pulling away slightly and pecks me on the lips. I open my eyes to see him looking down at me with love shining in his eyes. I put my hand on his cheek and he leans into my touch,closing his eyes too. I smile and gently stroke his cheek. He opens his eyes and carefully rolls onto his bed and pulls me next to him. I lay my head on his chest and he happily wraps his arms around my waist. We lay there in silence for s few minutes and just when I think he's fallen asleep he speaks up.

"Olive?" he asks sleepily. His accent is so hot when he's tired.

"Yes Enoch" I answer. He rubs my back with one of his warm hands.

"I love you" he mumbles shyly.

"I love you too" I whisper. He smiles down at me and the last thing I remember before falling asleep is thinking ' _I'll always be here for you Enoch'._ We may have a peculiar relationship but its perfect to us.


End file.
